The Honest Mermaid
by A-KT66
Summary: Cleo has ruined her relationship with Bigby. She's turned into the things she hates the most. When murders start happening in Fabletown, how will she and Bigby's relationship turn out when Bigby unwillingly decides to let her work along side him?
1. Chapter One

**Hello people! Welcome to The Honest Mermaid. So, I'm going to get something straight. This is my fic. That means, I can do anything I want in it. Don't judge me for what I want to put in it, okay? :-) Thanks. **

**Back to the real me! Hi! I hope you like it. I'll post a chapter every Wensday and/or Saturday. Enjoy! **

**With love, A-KTT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and Bigby is a bit OOC**

* * *

Chapter One

Another busy night in Fabletown. The air smelt of sweat, cheap perfume, and loud music blared from each and every party I happened to pass.

I pushed past people, murmuring a quiet 'sorry' to them and moving on. I was a rather quiet, non-violent person. I was, after all, a mermaid.

Cleo, they called me. I was The Honest Mermaid. Similar to _The Little Mermaid _but not quite. Nerissa, my sister, was _The Little Mermaid. _I was going to visit her right now.

My boots clicked along the paved sidewalk as I turned a corner piled with trash cans and bags. I readjusted my jacket, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I always hated this part of town.

And I always hated what my sister did. She worked for Georgie. He owned a strip club, The Pudding and Pie. Such an ass that Georgie is.

She was also a prostitute. A shame really. She gave up her tail. That beautiful tail of hers. It was a gorgeous dark green.

I, however, had a gift. I would grow my tail in sea water. Any other water, I was alright in. Meaning I COULD take a bath or shower. My tail was a gorgeous baby pink. Faint but enough to stand out.

I had long, flowing blonde hair and lovely, golden eyes. I had naturally pink, thin lips, and pearly straight teeth. Also, my canines came down to a deadly point.

They were used for protection in the ocean. I had to protect myself somehow! They were used for fishing too. I also had the 'perfect tan' and my sacred seashell necklace. It was used for my magic. Yes, some mermaids use magic. I am one of those 'special' ones.

I could heal anyone I wanted too. The downfall to this was that it would harm me. Each person I heal, a little part of me dies. I very seldom use it. Only on the people I truly love. Like Nerissa.

Speaking of my beautiful sister, I stopped at the entrance to Pudding and Pie. I grabbed the filthy handle and entered the booze stricken place. Of course there was Georgie watching a woman, to be more precise my SISTER, strip to music. He was shouting rude comments at her.

I growled slightly and watched as she danced on the pole, topless, and in a pink lacy thong. It smelt of smoke and alcohol in here, making me gag slightly.

The room was lit up with different colors from the lights and the music was blaring too loudly. And Hans, as always, was sweeping. I stood there patiently, waiting for this horrid show to be over.

Finally, she noticed me and stopped dancing. Georgie looked behind him and he groaned. He stopped the music.

"Go get dressed, you worthless scum," he muttered. I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't call her that," I said. "She's beautiful." Georgie rolled his eyes.

"Yea, and I'm Hans."

"No, you're not. You're the worthless scum Georgia," I corrected. Nerissa giggled as she came out of the back room dressed. She had on a skimpy white dress that came down to mid-thigh. The chest part came down really low, exposing lots of cleavage. High heels also adorned her feet.

"Georgie," he grumbled. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Want my jacket?" I asked, taking it off. She nodded her head, but accepted the offered, fluffy jacket anyway. She slipped it on it. I smiled warmly at her.

We walked out of the club. I took in a deep breath of almost fresh air. I hated that place.

"Holly's?" she asked. I shrugged. I wasn't too fond of that place either. I quickly thought about what we could do.

"What about..dinner. At that new restaurant down the street from my place," I suggested as we walked down the street. She pulled out a cigarette and I rolled my eyes.

We passed many prostitutes, homeless people, parties and many piles of trash.

"That's a bit far away, isn't it?" she asked, passing an old man begging for money.

"Not if we call a cab," I said with a cheeky grin. She laughed and let a puff of smoke escape.

"Sure."

I nodded and called a cab. When it arrived, we got in and I told the man driving the cab to go to the new Chinese place, The Panda Bear. We got there in less than twenty minutes and I paid the tab.

"I can do that, Cleo," Nerissa said as the cab drove away.

"It's fine, hon. I got it," I replied, opening the door and letting Nerissa walk in.

The new eatery smelt new and had tiled flooring with little triangles inside triangles. It was colored a series of oranges, reds, and yellows. The walls were an ugly yellow with different pictures of Fabletown scattered around.

Tables were everywhere. They were wooden with the same design as the tile on the glossy surface. And the seats varied.

"Go get us a table. I'll order," I said and she nodded.

"Get me anything," she informed and I nodded. I walked up to the counter and stopped behind a tall man. Well, taller than me. I was only 5.2.

He had dark, brown sorta curly hair and muscular arms. His less than clean white shirt was crinkled and the sleeves were pulled up behind his elbows. He had dark pants and black dress shoes. He also had a brown leather jacket in his hands.

"_Nice outfit_," I thought and waited patiently for my turn. Wow, he was really tall. I kept my head down, my blonde locks falling over my face.

"It's your turn to order," a deep, gruffer than sandpaper voice said. I looked up to see the man before, beside me. My jaw literally hit the floor at how handsome he was. He had dark honey brown eyes and a stubble that just added to his handsomeness.

I blushed faintly and picked my jaw up. I brushed the hair out of my face with my hand, putting it behind my ear.

"Oh, uh, yea. Thanks," I said in my usual, quiet, soft voice. The man raised an eyebrow but shook his head and walked away. My stomach dropped.

"_Good job, Cleo. You did well!" _I thought sadly as I ordered my food.

"Do you know who that was?" the cashier asked as she typed up my order.

"Erm, no," I replied embarrassingly.

The woman, Beth, chuckled and replied. "That was Sheriff Bigby Wolf."

Oh I knew him! He was the 'Big Bad Wolf', a handsome Wolf at that, but still.

"I saw that blush back there," she teased. "He is something to look at, huh?"

I nodded. "Yea.."

The woman finished taking my order and told me to go back to my seat. She would bring our food out. I nodded and went back to Nerissa and our table.

I sat across from her. She looked up and smiled. We talked about the usual things: work, relationships, drama. Soon, our food arrived and we ate. We barely talked; much too concentrated on our food, but I soon began to feel uncomfortable.

I looked around, making sure no one was watching us. My orbs finally caught the eye of my culprit: Sheriff Bigby Wolf.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Let me know with a review! :-)**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hallo! I wanna let you know that**** Bigby is a bit OOC threw the fluffy chapters. I tried to make him HIM but with a sweeter side to the ones he adores. I hope he's not too out of place, but let me know what you think all through the fic. **

******Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**With love, A-KT66**

* * *

Chapter Two_  
_

I gulped nervously, and went back to my food, but I suddenly lost my appetite. His stare was really intimidating. I gently placed my fork down and stared at the ground.

"Cleo, are you alright?" Nerissa asked with concern. I sent her a warm, reassuring smile.

"I'm fine. Really. Just a lost of appetite, I guess," I answered partly true. Another downfall of being _The Honest Mermaid _was that I was a horrible lier.

Almost everyone I attempted to lie to, caught me. Nerissa studied me for a second, her orbs scanning my face. Seemingly satisfied with my answer, leaned back and began poking at her food.

We sat in silence for what seemed like hours, but was only minutes. Then she stood up.

"I gotta get back to Georgie," she informed quietly and I sighed. Back to that ass of a man. I nodded and stood as well. I hugged her.

"Bye sis, be safe. Love you. I'll take care of the trash," I told her and kissed her cheek. She nodded.

"Love you too." Then she left. I sighed and began piling the plates, plastic silverware, and napkins onto the tray. I carefully carried the tray to the trash bin.

"Need any help?" That same voice asked. I jumped in surprise and dropped the trays. Everything on it scattered everywhere. My cheeks burned red at my little accident.

I quickly bent down and began piling the trash back onto the tray. Bigby bent down as well and helped me pick it up. As soon as we finished cleaning, he picked up the tray and dumped the trash, placing the trey on the top of the trash can.

I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you. I'm Cleo," I said quietly. Bigby smiled or more like smirked back.

"I'm Sheriff Bigby Wolf. Nice to meet you," he replied and we shook hands. I stood there awkwardly before checking my watch.

"I've got to run. Thanks again, Bigby," I said and rushed out of the restaurant and down the street.

I slowed down after about five minutes and walked steadily along the now quiet streets of Fabletown. I didn't actually have to go, I was just fearful of embarrassing myself in front of man like him. I rubbed my arms, remembering I had given my jacket to Nerissa. I sighed as I continued walking.

"Need warming up, sweetheart?" a raspy voice asked. I shivered. I looked up to see a tall, skinny man come out of the alley.

He was wearing baggy jeans, a white, stained wife-beater, and chains. Tattoos colored his arms and neck.

"No, no. I'm fine, really," I replied while backing up. I turned around and began speed walking down the street. He caught up with me pretty quickly.

"Come on, doll. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't be out here all alone, now should she?" he asked. I nodded my head in denial. He stepped closer to me.

"I can take care of myself," I said nervously. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I popped my fingers nervously. I took a step back.

"Just..leave me alone. Please," I whispered. I looked both ways down the street.

"No, no, no, no dearie," he said, spinning us around and pinning me against the wall. I could tell he was drunk. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath stunk of disgusting alcohol.

I shoved him off, but he kept pressed against me. I opened my mouth to scream. He covered my mouth with a dirty hand and I began squealing like a pig racing to get its early morning slop.

"Shut up, sweetheart. Someone will hear!"

If I could, I would throw my arms up in exasperation. I do believe that was the point.

"Now, if I remove my hand, will you keep quiet?" I nodded my head frantically. Like hell I would. He let go and I instantly let out a loud, high-pitched shrill. Hopefully, someone would hear.

"You bitch," he growled and slapped me hard across the face. My face slung to the side and I whimpered. My tongue instantly flickered to the cut on my lip. It stung and tasted of blood.

He pushed me into the other wall. My head hit the brick wall. I yelped in pain and slumped to my knees. I let a few tears escape. Nobody was coming to my rescue.

"Answer me, whore!" he screamed. He had asked me a question?

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't hear you. What did you say?" I asked. I pressed my back up against the wet wall. The back of my shirt was soaked and I was freezing. Goosebumps ran up and down my arms.

He smacked me again.

"Pay attention next time!" he yelled as salty tears streamed down my face.

"Please, don't hurt me," I begged. I wiped the tears away and winced. I had bruise forming on my cheek.

He smiled creepily.

"Undress," he ordered. My eyes widened. He was gonna...

"Wha-what?" I asked stupidly. I just stared at the man in front of me.

He smacked me again. Harder.

"Undress!" he snarled. I nodded my head. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed a handful of my blonde hair. I screamed as he pulled harshly. He threw me across the dirty paved floor.

He jumped on top of me and ripped my baby pink button-up shirt from my body. I screamed and sobbed harder as he began to unclip my white bra. I fought and attempted to shove him off. He held my hands above my head using one hand, and unclipped the bra using his other hand.

I withered underneath him, screaming and fighting against his hands. He chuckled menacingly just as he got ready to ripped the bra from my body, leaving my chest exposed; he was tackled.

My savior and the man landed about three feet away from me. I redid my bra while crying and begun looking for my shirt. When I finally found it, it was tore, wet, and dirty.

I threw the shirt down angrily just as a brown, leather jacket was shoved in my arms. I looked up to see Bigby. I looked down at the jacket and slipped it on.

It smelt like him. It was also warm from his body heat. I crossed my arms over my chest and glanced over at my attacker. I looked away, tears dripping.

Bigby glanced at me, and without a second thought, wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I buried my face in his shoulder and began sobbing.

"Thank you. Thank you so much," I choked out. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the tears, but I didn't care. He rubbed my shoulder as we walked down the street.

My face and head hurt painfully. I kept a firm hold on Bigby's waist. It added some sort of special comfort to me. I wiped the tears away and looked up at my rescuer.

"Thank you again," I said quietly. He finally looked down and smiled slightly.

"You're welcome."

The Big Bad Wolf wasn't that bad after all.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Hello! I want to thank drecklyn and The-Manga-Goddess for giving me the inspriation to continue this. You should check out their stories if you already haven't. In this chapter, I added a kinda short insert to what their relationship is like. Thanks and enjoy. **

**Love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cleo. *Bigby also OOC. He'll be back to himself after this chapter. Promise. Maybe. Don't kill me! **

* * *

Chapter Three

_"Bigby, stop," I hissed as I continued to read on his lap. He would not stop pestering me, complaining that I wasn't 'spending enough time with him'._

_He poked my side again. I yelped and swatted his hand away._

_"Leave me alone, Wolf," I said in a firm tone._

_He sighed and snuggled his face into my neck. Breathing in and out, sending tingles down my spine._

_"Get me a drink, babe," he murmured and I rolled my eyes. I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I took a glass from the cupboard, popping some ice cubs in and pouring some bourbon into the glass._

_I brought the drink to him, sitting in his lap again, and continuing to read. I massaged his knuckles, mesmerized by the words on the page._

_The only sounds were the clinks of the ice cubes, Bigby's irritated breaths, and my very quiet murmur of words from the page. I stole a quick glance at Bigby whom was pouting at me._

_He kept nuzzling my cheek with his nose. Like a dog would when it was begging for a something. Obviously this big puppy wanted attention._

_I bit my lip and smiled shyly. I shut my book, holding it in my lap. Bigby grinned at me in victory and kissed my cheek, jaw, and nape of my neck. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch._

_He grabbed hold of the side of my cheek and pulled me closer. He kissed me on the lips, groaning in the back of his throat. He grabbed my thigh holding me in place as we kissed._

_Our lips moved in sync with each other. He ran his tongue across my bottom lip, gently tugging on it. I opened my lips willingly. Our tongues danced together as he lifted my shirt to run his fingers up and down my hip._

_I unbuttoned his shirt, slipping my hands into shirt, feeling the texture of his rough chest._

_Our moment was suddenly ruined by a loud knock on the door. He growled. I laughed and stood, readjusting my shirt. He buttoned his shirt back up and fixed his tie._

_"I'll go answer it," Bigby said and went to answer the door. I sat my book on the side table, grabbing his glass and walked into our small kitchen. I sat his empty glass in the sink. I felt arms wrap around my waist._

_"It was Snow," he trailed off. "I need to go the office."_

_I sighed, of course he did. He always had too. I wiped my glazed-over eyes and gently pushed him off._

_"Okay. I'll see you later," I said quietly and kissed his cheek. He kissed my forehead and walked away. I sighed again and leaned against the counter._

_I rubbed my eyes and walked back to the chair, sitting in it, and starting to read again. Another lonely night, yet again._

* * *

Bigby stopped at a steel gate and opened it. He walked us in. A beautiful woman with midnight hair and baby blue eyes came out to greet us.

"Bigby! What happened?" Snow White asked, alarmed. She noticed me in his jacket and her eyes softened slightly with concern. She walked down the steps to look closer at me.

"What happened to her?" she asked. I closed my eyes and leaned closer to Bigby. He looked down then back up at Snow.

"She was attacked," he answered plainly. His eyes read: I'll tell you later. She nodded, understanding.

"Well, come on then," she said and walked back inside.

"Where do you live, Cleo? We can take you home," Bigby asked.

"O-on Oak Ridge. The less than fancy apartment building," I giggled slightly and he smiled gently.

He walked into the building where Snow White had a blanket for me. She wrapped me in it. I murmured a 'thank you' and Bigby settled us down on the love seat. I snuggled into his chest, breathing in his sweet aroma.

He smelled of cologne, smoke, and sweat.

I couldn't tell whether he was uncomfortable or not, but I was too tired to care. He wrapped a muscular arm around my shoulder and I fell asleep to the slow beat of his heart.

We both fell sleep on the love seat in the lobby of the apartment building. And I don't think anyone had the heart to wake us up. It was peaceful. I felt protected. I..could get use to this.

*9 months later*

I swung Bigby's hand back and forth as we walked down the street of Fabletown. I was smiling ear to ear. We had just got done with dinner at some fancy restaurant and we were walking back to our apartment in the Woodlands.

"Hey stop it," he growled playfully after taking a drag of his cigarette. I smiled playfully and wrapped his arm around my waist. He kissed my earlobe and blew smoke in my face.

I coughed a few times and glared lightly at him. He knew I hated that. He shrugged innocently and kept walking. I narrowed my eyes at him. He took hold of my hand again, intwining our fingers. Who knew the Big Bad Wolf could be such a sweetheart?

He tossed his cigarette down and stomped on it. Finally. I hated those blasted things.

"So, how are things with Crane and Snow?" I asked, trying to start up a conversation.

"Ey," he grunted and I raised an eyebrow. He smiled. "It's work. Snow's alright, but Crane is an annoying fu-" I shot him a look. I hated cursing. "...sleaze-ball," he finished with a smirk.

"I'm sorry," I said. I pecked him on the cheek. He rolled his eyes. After a few more moments of walking, we stopped at the Woodland's gates and he opened them. I let go of his calloused hand and walked in first.

I made my way up to the front door and went in. I passed Grimble whom was fast asleep, as always, and walked up to the elevator. I pressed the elevator button and waited. Bigby followed and came to stand beside me, leaning on the wall.

A ding sounded as the elevator arrived. We walked in. The elevator had tore burgundy wallpaper with squares and designs in the squares. It was also cut in half to where the bottom half was a peachy tan color. The floor had a large black square in the middle with a light yellow outline.

Bigby pressed our floor number and we waited. Bigby then did something unexpected: he kissed me on the lips.

I kissed back willingly. He had a firm hold on my waist as we kissed. It was a passionate make-out session, but a make-out session nonetheless.

I hadn't noticed we arrived till someone coughed awkwardly. We detached our lips and turned to the stranger. It was Snow. I felt my face heat up as I made a beeline for our room.

Bigby stayed. They needed to have a discussion about something important. I pulled out my key and unlocked the door, walking in. It smelt of cigarette smoke and air freshening.

I sighed happily. Home. I sat my purse down on the table with Bigby's files scattered all around and kicked off my white pumps. The floor needed to be sweeped. Dust and dirt stuck to my bare feet as I made way to our bedroom. I guess I knew what I was doing to tomorrow. I opened the bedroom door.

A cold breeze greeted me, making goosebumps run up and down my bare arms. I pulled off the irritating striped black and white dress as I turned on the lights; tossing the dress in the hamper as I walked in.

The room was an ugly lavender color with suppose to be white carpet, a dresser, a closet, and one full sized bed in the middle.

I shut the door with my foot as I unclasped my bra, throwing it in the hamper as well along with my underwear.

Then I went to the bathroom. It was fairly nice. It had tiled floors and walls. A yellow tainted toilet, white sink, and a perfect sized bathtub/shower.

I turned on the hot water and slid in. I felt that tingly feeling in my legs but nothing happened. I sighed. I missed the ocean. The salty water; the air going threw my air as I jumped in and out of the beautiful aqua sea.

I washed my hair, body, and I shaved. I got out after about ten minutes and slipped on some undergarments and a t-shirt. I brushed my hair and walked out. Bigby sat on the bed, removing his tie. He tossed it aside and unbuttoned his 'white' shirt.

I guess he was going to sleep with me tonight. He's usually out, doing paperwork, studying files for god knows what reason, or helping Snow with something.

Not tonight though. He was mine tonight. All mine. I climbed onto the bed and pulled him down with me. He wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

I sighed in contentment. He kissed my cheek, earlobe, and neck. Our legs and hands intwined, just us in bed, no distractions, just how I liked it. It was perfect. We were perfect.

He pulled our blankets up over us and I closed my eyes. Perfect.

* * *

**Honestly, I don't think Bigby would even do what he did after he saved Cleo. But let me know with a review!**

**With love, A-KT66**


	4. Chapter Four

**Hallo! Thank you so much for the support I'm getting! I really do appreciate it! **

**With love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nozhing.**

* * *

Chapter Four

I guess perfect things don't last forever. I woke up alone in bed the next morning. I sighed. I sat up and stretched. My back popped and I stood up.

The bed creaked from my weight shifting and the dirty floors met my clean feet.

I brushed my hair, tying it up in a messy bun, pulled on some black short shorts, and a pink t-shirt. I slipped into some flip-flops and walked into the living room.

I looked around the filthy apartment. Yay, cleaning. I instantly got started. I picked up the newspaper piles. I cleared ash trays and picked up lighters and empty bottles.

_Bigby... _I thought irritably. I swept and mopped the hard-wood and tile floors(kitchen). I stacked up Bigby's files neatly; tidied up his desk, and cleared away the dinner table.

It had an old takeout boxes for when he'd be up late at night, doing paperwork, and cleaned the phone. I dusted the furniture(tv, side table, really small dining table), and cleaned, the best I could, Bigby's chair.

After I finished cleaning the living room, I moved to the kitchen. I picked up the plates, bowls, and silverware, placing them in the sink and putting up different ingredients or food items that had been left out.

After that, I scrubbed the counters and cabinets clean. I wiped my brow and washed the dishes. Then I cleaned the sink.

I scrubbed the disgusting lime and grease off the sink and unclogged the drain. I grimaced. I always hated doing that. When I finally finished with the main areas of the apartment, I sat down in Bigby's chair.

"That was harder than I thought," I mumbled quietly to myself. I still had the bedroom and bathroom to do. I eventually pulled myself up and dragged myself to the bedroom. I picked up Bigby's scattered clothes, throwing them in the hamper and making up the bed.

I carried the basket to the door, placing it down.

I cleaned up the rest of the bathroom. I piled up all the used washing cloths and dirty towels and put them in the hamper. Then I organized the sink and washed the mirror.

I walked down to the laundry room downstairs(A/N: I guess his apartment building would have that, but I'm not sure. Let's just play pretend) and finished doing the laundry, folded the warm clothes and towels, and put them in the basket, walking back to the room and put them in their designated places; the closet or the dresser.

When I finally finished, it was about 3 in the afternoon. I wondered where Bigby was. I brushed it off and grabbed my keys and purse, going out the door, locking the door behind me.

I went down the hall and to the elevator, pressing the button. I waited patiently for it to arrive. When it did, I walked in and pressed the lobby button. Once it arrived, I went out the front doors and gates and went down the street.

The sunlight was shining beautifully, reflecting off my sunglasses. The birds flew around each other, chirping to one another. I took in a deep, enjoying the peacefulness. It was quiet. Not much traffic was happening; a few cars rushing by every now and then.

I needed to go grocery shopping and take the books I borrowed back to the library. I stopped at the library first, dropping my books off and browsing the old library.

It was an older library. It had worn out blue walls, aged books, and shelves. It even smelled old. The book's covers were dirty, smudged, and missing in some cases, but I loved it nonetheless. They had the most fantastic romance books anyone would ever read.

I scanned the shelves of books, looking for a book I hadn't read yet. I finally found a purple covered book that was titled Love and Old Roses. I smiled and slid the book carefully from its place on the organized shelf.

I checked it out, then left. I didn't have time to hunt for anymore. I soon stopped at the store and picked up bacon and yogurt.

Then I went back to the apartment. When I arrived; he still wasn't home. My heart sunk a little and I frowned. I assumed he would of called some time when I was cleaning or left a note when he left this morning, but no.

I swallowed uneasily and put the food items in the fridge. I wouldn't go see Nerissa till about 6 and it was 4:30 now. I just decided to read in Bigby's chair.

I brought out the book and read, snuggled up in his chair where I fell asleep.

* * *

**I'll probably update tomorrow also. Let me know what you think with a review!**

**With love, A-KT66**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hello! I feel like I'm dragging it along so I wanted to post another chapter. I'll post the next one Thursday. A little extreme in this chapter. **

**With love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Five

_I sat in Bigby's chair reading the morning paper at five in the evening. Bigby was sitting at the small dining table, smoking._

_He kept glancing at me from the corner of his chocolate orbs._

_"You know, you really shouldn't smoke in here," I said casually, keeping my eyes trained on the paper._

_"Who's apartment is it?" he asked with a short laugh._

_"Who cleans it?" I shot back with a sly grin._

_He chuckled and put out his cigarette, leaving it in the plastic ash tray. Smoke slithered its way up before going out completely. He stood from the chair, stretching. His back popped in numerous places._

_He groaned about his sore back and neck. I rolled my eyes._

_"This is why you should sleep in a bed," I commented playfully. "More specific, OUR bed with your beautiful girlfriend. I get lonely."_

_He rolled his eyes and ran his large calloused hand over his tired face. I felt bad for him. I finally put the paper up; lousily folding it and placing it on the night stand. I stood up._

_"Finally," he said and began walking over to his chair._

_"Not yet, big guy," I said as I grabbed his hand and spun him around._

_"What do you want, Cleo?" he asked, slight annoyance coating his voice._

_"I want you to dance with me," I whispered. I moved his hands down to my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed back and forth in a calm rhythm._

_"Isn't it nice?" I asked, looking up at him. His eyes was closed and he had a peaceful look on his face. I giggled._

_"It's wonderful," he replied, opening his eyes and looking down at me. He removed a hand from my waist and brought it up to my cheek, rubbing it gently._

_His eyes stared into mine. And time froze. His thumb and forefinger snuck under my chin and raised it gently. He slowly moved his head lower and placed his lips on mine._

_It was very nice. It was wonderful_

* * *

I groaned and opened my eyes. I turned my head to look out the window. It was fairly dark out. Then I checked the clock. 7:45. It was late.

I sighed. I didn't have time to go see her. I'd go by the Pudding and Pie tomorrow. I stood up and stretched, book marking my place in the book.

Whilst yawning, I walked into the bedroom and pulled off my clothes. I took my hair ties out of my hair, letting it fall in tiny curls down my back. Then I washed my face, armpits, and feet in the bathroom and pulled on a shirt.

Then I went to bed.

I laid on my side in the cold, lonely bed. Most nights were like this, but Bigby was usually in the other room, studying files, doing paperwork, reading the newspaper for no reason, and grumbling about different things; just hearing his masculine, rougher than rough voice gave me warm comfort.

I sighed. I missed him. He seemed to always be busy with something. I know being the Sheriff was hard, but he could pay me some attention, leave a note or even call to check up on his girlfriend left home alone.

It made me angry to think he doesn't have the right mind to do that. I sighed again, loosing the irritated feeling and closing my eyes. Just when I was about to fall asleep, the phone began ringing.

I groaned and pulled myself up. I galumphed to the phone and answered in a sleepy voice, "Hello?"

"Cleo," Bigby greeted from the other line. I sighed.

"Yes hon?" I asked. He hasn't called all day and the one time he does, it's when I'm about to fall asleep.

"Just calling to check up on you," he said and I growled.

"And why is it when I'm about to fall asleep?" I asked through gritted teeth.

"Hey, loose the attitude. I just wanted to see if you were okay," he stated.

I rolled my eyes and replied, "Where have you been all day? You couldn't have left a note or even called earlier?"

"I've been with Snow," he responded and I furrowed my brow. With Snow? A weird, grinding feeling rumbled in the pit of my stomach. I knew he was up to something.

I sighed and let a few tears escape. My first assumption was that he was cheating, but I couldn't even think of Bigby doing that to me. I just wiped the tears away.

"And what were you doing with Snow?" I asked. He sighed irritably on the other line, but I wanted to know what my love had been doing the entire day with another woman.

"Nothing important," he said and I burst.

"What do you mean 'nothing important? I want to know what my boyfriend has been doing all day without calling to check up on me, leaving a note when he leaves, and not even bothering to send someone to check on me. What if something would have happened? I have to know these things, Bigby," I practically yelled into the phone.

He growled. "I don't think it's any of your business what I am and am not doing throughout the day."

I gasped. "You don't mean that," I whispered.

"I do. Now I have to go. I'll be back in a hour. Bye." and he hung up. I slowly placed the phone back down on the hook and walked back to the bedroom.

I tore off the shirt and pulled on some jeans, shirt, and jacket. I pinned my hair up and out of my face. I put on socks and pulled on my black leather boots.

I stormed out of the room, snatching up the keys and stomping out of the room. I slammed the door and trudged down the stairs. I walked out the double doors and sped down the sidewalk towards Georgie's.

I needed to get out of that apartment.

I called a cab to get there quicker.

When I arrived, I stomped past the couples and yanked open the door to the club, ignoring the half naked prostitutes showing theirselves off in the hall. It was going to be even worse when I got to the main area.

I stormed in to see Faith, I think, a friend of Nerissa's stripping. Woody was also here. He was sitting on the couch drinking a beer. I pushed past people and made my way to the dressing room.

I pulled it open and walked in. A few girls were back here putting on cosmetics, sexist outfits, and fixing their hair.

"Cleo, what are you doing here?" Nerissa asked. I ran into her arms, giving her a tight hug.

"Bigby and I had a fight. He wouldn't tell me where he was all day and said it was none of my business. I know he's a private person, but he could have told me where he was," I wept.

Nerissa listened to me, her crying baby sister, with a warm smile and thoughtful look. She soon sighed and brought me over to a couple of chairs. She sat us down, taking a hold go my hands in hers.

"This is the sixth fight this week. You and him fight every week over the same thing. Maybe you should consider taking some time away from him. The next time he calls, tell him you want a break in the relationship and you can stay at my place for a couple of days," she suggested and I contemplated over the thought.

Maybe it would give us some time to cool our heads. It had been the fifth time we had fought. We always seemed to be fighting. I'm sure Bigby would appreciate it too. I swallowed and nodded. She smiled warmly at me and kissed my cheek.

"Okay, after this, we'll head back to my shitty apartment and we can have some girl time. Like old times. Okay?" she asked while rubbing my cheek. I nodded willingly. She smiled.

"Good. Now stay here or go to the bar. Annoy the shit out of Georgie for me," she giggled and I nodded. She smiled one last time more pulling on a dress and walking out on stage just as Faith came back in. She pulled on her bra and a dress, regarded me for a second before heading outside.

I shrugged and followed her out. I shoved through the crowd of people and sat at an empty stool. I rested my chin in my hands and watched the people around me.

Soon enough, a very handsome man came up and sat at the stool beside mine. I glanced at him and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Blake, you?" he asked with a deep voice(not as rough as Bigby's) and I turned to face him fully.

I smiled at him. He had dirty blonde hair that was short and wide green eyes. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt under a leather jacket. I could tell he had some muscle. His jaw was strong and he held his head high.

"Cleo, nice to meet you," I replied, sticking out my hand. He took my hand in his soft one and gently kissed my knuckles. His hands were so much softer and smoother than Bigby's. It almost felt...wrong. I ignored the weird feeling.

"So, I've never seen you here before. You new here?" Blake asked casually. I nodded my head.

"My sister, Nerissa, actually works here. I had a fight with my boyfriend and so I'm going to stay with her for a couple of days," I explained.

"What did you fight about, if you don't mind me asking," he asked, seemingly interested. At least I HAD someone to talk too. He also had manners.

"The usual. I'm afraid he's hiding important things from me. He told me it was none of my business where he was and now I'm here," I answered.

"Yea, I know that feeling. I actually just broke up with my girlfriend over the same thing." Lie. He was lying. I could tell he was lying.

I nodded to him in fake sorrow and turned to look around.

"So babe," he said sliding a bit closer to me, "wanna get a room room since this ass of a boyfriend doesn't know how to treat his lady right?"

I gulped and looked behind him to search for help. Nothing.

"N-no. I'm fine. I'm sure we'll make up in a couple of days," I said while standing up nervously. I stumbled away from him.

"Why not? I mean, it's not like he'll know," he urged. He trapped me between the wall.

"No, I'm fine really," I responded whilst shoving him away. He caught my hands and pressed them gently against the wall.

He pressed himself up against me. I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Hmm, feel that sweetheart?" he asked. He pressed his more than visible erection against my crotch. I whimpered.

"N-no. N-not at all," I whispered.

"Aww, come on baby. I know you do, just let me have you," he whispered in my ear. He nipped at my neck gently. I shuddered in disgust.

"Hey asshole, get away from her," Nerissa's sweet but firm voice tore through my ears. I looked up at her in praise. She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him away.

He stumbled back a bit before coming forward again. He smacked Nerissa across the face. I whimpered.

"Nerissa.."

"I'm fine Cleo," she reassured, wiping the blood from her lip. He turned to me, his eyes were a shade darker than before. I cowered away from him.

He wrapped a big hand around my bicep and began dragging me towards the exit. I fought against him, punching and screaming. I managed to kick him where it hurts most.

He let go in pain and I ran back to Nerissa. We went to the dressing room and out the back exit.

That's when I broke into tears.

"I'm sorry, Nerissa. I'm so so sorry," I sobbed.

"It's not your fault, sweetie," she whispered as we walked down the busy street.

"But it is! If I wouldn't have got angry at Bigby, and if I wouldn't have left our apartment, this would have never happened," I cried. She wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me closer to her.

"It's alright. Ssh. You're fine. We're fine. Calm down," she whispered comfortingly as we stopped at an apartment building. We went in and went up to her room. She let me in and we curled on the soft, old couch.

I could still feel his hands on me. I shuddered remembering it.

"I think you should call him," Nerissa finally said. I sighed.

"You're right," I agreed and stood. She followed me to the phone. I picked it up nervously and dialed the number.

"Here goes nothing," I whispered as it began ringing.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Let me know with a review! **

**With love, A-KT66**


	6. Chapter Six

**Hallo! I won't be updating until Monday or Wednesday. School lets out on Tuesday(I'll be busy), so if I don't update, that's why. Enjoy this chapter nonetheless though! **

**With love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Six

"What!" Bigby barked when he picked up the phone. I heard someone murmur a 'Calm down' and I presumed it was Snow.

"Hello Bigby," I said quietly.

"Where the hell are you, Cleo?" he yelled into the phone and I took it away from my ear as he yelled at me through the phone.

After about five minutes, he calmed down but his breaths was still ragged.

"Where...are you?" he hissed. I swallowed.

"A-at Nerissa's. I left after our argument," I answered hesitantly.

"Why the fuck would you do that?" he barked and a few tears escaped. He very rarely yelled or cursed at me. Nerissa wiped the tears away and smiled.

"You-you hurt m-my feelings. I n-needed comfort," I choked out. He sighed angrily.

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he growled and hung up. I gently placed the phone back on the hook and broke into tears.

"He never yells at me, Nerissa!" I wept. She pulled me over to the couch.

She sighed. "When will he be here?" she asked and I sniffed.

"Ten minutes," I replied quietly.

She wiped my tears away with her hand and stood up. She went into her bedroom and came back out with a wet cloth. She wiped my face and nose.

"No more crying, babe. You're going to stand up for yourself for once," she told me boldly. She then got the make-up. She did it perfectly; applying eyeliner, eye shadow, mascara, lip gloss. Then she made me smell good with body spray.

She looked at her work and smiled.

"Beautiful, lil' sister," she whispered and I smiled slightly. "Just one last touch." She pulled the pins from my hair.

The blonde locks cascaded down my back in small curls. She fluffed it up a bit and split my hair down the middle. She made the bangs cover my left eye. I moved it over a bit.

"Perfect! Don't mess it up," she squealed and I smiled.

"Thanks," I said quietly and she touched my cheek gently. Hard pounding on the door broke my train of thought and made me whimper slightly.

"Cleo! Answer this door right now!" Bigby yelled angrily.

"You'll be fine. Good luck," she whispered. She went to answer the door. She unlocked it and Bigby pushed past her. I stood boldly in the middle of the living room.

He looked at me and his eyes widened slightly. His surprised demeanor suddenly changed back to angry.

"Snow, Nerissa, out!" he barked and they quickly left. Now it was just us. He put his hands on his hips and began pacing.

"What the hell were you thinking, Cleo?" he asked with a slight growl in his voice.

"You made me upset. So I went out," I responded with my head held high. "And besides, it not like you own me."

He dangerously narrowed his eyes. He came forward.

"You could have been hurt and I wouldn't have been there," he snarled.

"That's my point! You're always out! You never call to check up or even leave a note," I yelled. "If it wasn't for Nerissa, I probably would have been hurt," I added softly.

"What are you talking about?" he all but snarled. I backed up a bit.

"A man tried to make a move on me. He could of raped me. He would have if Nerissa hadn't stepped in," I explained boldly. My eyes shown anger. He try's to pin everything on me, I figured he'd scream at me.

But all he did was pull into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I didn't react. I knew what I had to do. We needed a break.

"I'm sorry," he whispered so softly I probably wouldn't have heard it.

But I did. I just nodded and pushed him away.

"I think we need a break in our relationship. If you can even call it that," I said loud and clear. His eyes widened.

"What?"

His voice was hoarse and his eyes shown slight fear.

"You heard me," I hissed. I crossed my arms as he sat on the the couch trying to register what I just said.

"W-why?" he asked.

"You know why, now please, just leave," my eyes softened as took hold of his hand and led him to the door and opened the door. Snow and Nerissa were talking out in the hall.

"Have you two made up?" Snow asked with a smile. She took a look at Bigby's face and her smile faded.

Nerissa smiled sadly.

"I'll be by the apartment tomorrow to pick up my stuff," I said quietly. Bigby didn't answer. He stormed down the hall.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Snow said softly, giving me hug.

"It's alright. Go easy on 'em for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

Snow nodded and walked away. My heart shattered into a million pieces as I took a look at Nerissa and burst into tears.

We went back inside and I collapsed on the couch. Something was pushing on my back. I arched my back up to pull a small box out. I wiped my nose and opened the the box.

Inside, was a beautiful necklace. It had a wolf howling in the center of an oval with trees and a crescent moon in the back ground. A aqua blue arch was engraved in the oval.

It also had a note with it. It read:

_Cleo,_

_You mean the world to me and I wanted to get you something to show that I do love and care about you.  
-Bigby_

He was out all day buying me a gift. That's why he was with Snow. And I just threw it all back in his face. It made me cry harder.

I showed it to Nerissa who looked at me sadly.

I sobbed all night and into the next day. I didn't bother wiping away evidence of crying when I picked up my stuff from his apartment. I also wore the necklace.

I cried for two months straight. Bigby and I never got back together. We never talked again, never met up, nothing.

I stayed with my sister until I managed to get an apartment. I got jobs as a barmaid at the Trip Trap and an assistant to Georgie(more like official bitch for him to hit on) at the Pudding and Pie. Heh, yea. I never knew I'd work at the places I always hated.

Georgie constantly asked if I wanted a job as a stripper but I always said no. I would never, ever do that. Not in a million years. I guess this was my new life now.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Give meh beautiful reviews! Haha! **

**With love, A-KT66 **


	7. Chapter Seven

**Hallo! I'm finally back. Sorry it took meh so long to update. Well, anyway enjoy and thankyou to all the people who have reviewed. **

**With love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Cleo **

* * *

Chapter Seven

*One year later*

"Come on, Cleo. You'd be good at it. Better than your damned sister at least," Georgie persisted with his strong Australian accent. We were in the back room. He was trying to convince me to strip for him. Let's just say, he's not a very good convincer.

One of the many 'blessings' of being Georgie's bitch.

"For the last time, no, Georgie. I will never turn to that," I replied with the same answer. Georgie opened and closed his mouth several times before walking away, grumbling.

I shook my head while smiling. I grabbed my purse and walked out the back door. The cool air of downtown Fabletown greeted my flushed face. I pulled out a smoke and lit it up.

I breathed out, smoke blowing out of my nostrils. Since mine and Bigby's breakup, I changed a lot. I'm no longer that sweet innocent girl. I've changed my style, attitude, and emotions.

I flicked some ash on the ground. I had changed so much, even I could hardly believe I was that same innocent little girl. I now wore lacy stockings with my favorite leather high heel boots that came up right before the knees and a short leather skirt. My shirt was in a tore-like style(like when you rip a shirt or some jeans). It was much shorter on the left side and got longer as it came to the right side.

Overall, it showed both my hips and beautiful rose tattoo that ran from the rib age down to mid thigh.

It was thorn vines(obviously beautifully drawn on my sun-kissed skin) with beautifully detailed, scarlet roses here and there located in the thorn vines.

I began wearing more make-up then I usually did. I also added a baby pink ribbon to my neck.

I tossed the cigarette on the ground and stepped on it. I walked on. In ten minutes, I arrived in front of Toad's apartment building. The Woodsman or Woody lived here.

Faith asked me to pick up some money he owed her since she was busy. I happily complied, so now I was here, walking up the steps and finding Woody's room.

I pounded on the door and he answered. He was way taller than me. Almost three times my height! I looked up at him. His eyes were bloodshot and I could smell his beer stained breath. He was drunk. This was going to be fun.

"Hey Woody," I greeted hesitantly. I popped my fingers and cleared my throat. "Faith asked me to come by and pick up some money you owed her."

Woody grunted and turned and walked back inside. I followed him.

"Woody, I just need the money you owe her and I can go," I reasoned as I followed. He turned around backhanded me in the face.

"Do you know who I am? You can't talk to me like that!" he yelled. I swallowed my fear and held my head up high.

"Listen Woody, you're drunk. Just..give me the money and I can-" he cut me off by grabbing my bicep and throwing me into the wall.

My black hit the wall and I grunted.

He trapped me against it. I whimpered. He grabbed my hips harshly.

"Just calm down," I said, slightly fearful.

He backhanded me across the face.

"Don't tell me what to do," he growled. I shoved him off and began to back away from him.

"Don't walk away from me bitch!" he yelled and grabbed my arm again.

"Let go of me!" I screamed and struggled to get out of his grip. I punched him hard across the face.

He yelled in fury and flipped the mattress off the bed.

I made a run for the door, but before I could get out Woody pulled me back. He held me against the wall. He pressed himself against. I struggled to push him off again.

I was really scared. This man could easily overpower, which he was doing so now.

"Do you know what I want?" he snarled very slowly.

"Y-yes, I do," I stuttered. I knew 'exactly' what he wanted. I scratched his face; in hope to push him off again and run out the door. He yelled in fury and punched the wall beside my face.

"Get out," he snarled. I was trapped between him and wall. I couldn't.

"Woody please. Get off of me." He yelled again, pushing away from me and seized the tv and chucked it out the window. My eyes widened.

"Woody, calm down," I begged. He came towards me and I backed away. I turned away.

"Hey, look at me! Take a good look!" he yelled.

"Just stop, please. You're drunk," I reasoned. The door opened just as he yelled G-damn and backhanded me. I stumbled back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey, hey!" 'He' yelled as he rammed Woody into the wall. I watched Bigby with wide eyes. I hadn't seen him in a year. And when I finally do, he's saving me from a drunk man attempting to make a move on me.

"You got something on your face," I said and spit blood and salvia in his face.

"I'll fuckin' kill you!" he yelled.

Bigby glanced at me then back at Woody.

"Alright, why'd you hit her?" he asked as Woody head butted him. Bigby stumbled back a bit woozy. He regained his balance and wiped the trickle of blood running from his nose. Woody cracked his neck.

"What're you gonna fuckin' do about it, huh?"

"You're drunk, alright? Think this through. If you keep on like this, I won't have any choice than to put you down," Bigby explained firmly to the drunk Woodsman in that masculine yet sweet(to me at least) voice that I missed so much.

God, how I missed him. Sometimes at night, I think back to how I screwed up. I thought he was cheating on me when he was really buying me a gift to express his love and devotion to me. I often woke up crying because of it. Wonder if we'd still be together if I hadn't had screwed up like I had.

I was broken out of my thoughts by Woody throwing Bigby into the sink. It broke instantly. I gasped quietly. He groaned quietly and stood straight. Woody went to punch him again but he dodged and Woody stumbled into the remaining sink.

He grabbed a flat-bladed, retractable scalpel and started swinging it at Bigby. He blocked all the attacks and tackled him. Woody ultimately ended up destroying the rest of the sink by landing on it. Bigby had flipped and used his legs as power and flipped Woody into the sink.

He landed on his stomach. I grimaced. That must be painful. Bigby stood and yanked Woody up, holding his arm behind his back while throwing him into the bed. He landed face down.

Bigby quickly flipped him around, ramming his knee into Woody's stomach to keep him there, and punched him at least six times in the face before picking him up again and running him into the couch.

"Had enough?" Bigby asked mockingly.

I contemplated telling him to stop, that he had had enough but I just kept my mouth shut and let it continue. Woody kicked the couch back at him, nailing him into the stomach.

Woody stood up, still not giving up yet, scooted the flipped couch over, and wiped his jaw.

"At least make this a fuckin' challenge."

He grabbed Bigby by the collar, holding him up. Bigby punched him hard in the throat. I looked away momentarily.

Then Bigby ran him into the bookshelf.

"Back off, asshole," I growled and he grabbed the lamp post. He swung at Bigby, but missed. Bigby kicked him in the knee cap. I swallowed as he repeatedly jammed Woody's head into the book case, lifted him up and shoved him away.

Right where his axe laid. I swallowed the ball of salvia in my desert throat and watched in fear.

I trembled as Woody swung the deadly axe at him. I sighed a little when Bigby managed to acquire the axe and whacked Woody in the head a few times. I heard a 'pop' and grimaced again. Poor guy. I didn't mean to start anything.

Woody finally stayed down and Bigby dropped the axe. I took a few hesitant steps forward and Bigby finally looked at me.

He looked horrible. He had a bloody nose, a few cuts on his cheeks, and a place on his temple.

My eyes lifted somewhat, but fell when he made no sign of knowing who I was.

"You should probably leave," he suggested though it was more of an order.

"I just need the money he owes my friend, then I can leave," I replied. I saw the confusion in his eyes.

"Yer nod geddin' shid bidch," he growled. I glared at him and Bigby's eyes narrowed.

"Say that word, one more time.." Bigby warned.

"Wud? Bidch?" Bigby kicked him in the jaw. A horrid cracking sound was made and Woody yelled in pain.

"What did I say?" Bigby growled.

"Yew fuuugggher," he groaned while massaging his popping jaw. "Yew bogue buy jaw, yew badturd."

"And still you talk," Bigby replied. Woody groaned 'fuck you' while I examined my bruises. I had a huge bruise on my cheek and bruises on my arms.

"Shit," I murmured. Bigby walked up to me and studied me closely.

"Have we...met before?" he asked slowly. He really didn't recognize me. I smiled at him. My signature, kind smile that not even he could have forgotten.

His eyes widened slightly.

"Cleo?" he whispered.

I nodded.

"Hello Bigby."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review! **

**With love, A-KT66**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Hello! I'm sorry I haven't updated, but I've been away. I've decided to just update on Wednesdays only. Once a week, I know, but I won't be here on the weekends AND I still have chapters to write. Other than that, my life has been pretty boring. That's beside the point, ENJOY! I also want to thank all the reviews I am getting. Thank you. :-)**

**With love, A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but Cleo.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

The_ door closed and I sat up. Bigby was home! I stood from my place in his chair and stretched._

_He walked into the living room and smiled at me._

_"Hey babe," he greeted. I smiled at him. I went towards him, leaning up to kiss his cheek. I froze when I saw the huge bruise under his eye._

_"What happened?" I asked with a sigh, taking his chin in my hand and examining his wounds. He had a gash on his forehead and bloody lip along with the huge bruise._

_"Woody was messing shit up again," he said. "I had to settle it."_

_"And did you?" I asked, walking away from him and going into the kitchen. I ripped a paper towel from the roll and wet it. I wrung it out and walked back over to him._

_He was now sitting in his chair. I knelt in front of him and wiped the blood from his lips._

_"I did," he stated and I smiled slightly. A large slit was in his bottom lip. I grimaced and wiped again. I pecked his lips and moved onto his forehead. I winced as I studied it._

_It wasn't as bad as I thought, but blood was still coming out. I wiped the gash. He winced slightly._

_"How'd this happen?" I asked. He froze._

_"Woody- he um- he smacked me in the head with a lamp," he explained cautiously._

_"Bigby," I told him with a look. "What was he doing exactly?" I asked._

_He thought for a second, obviously trying to avoid the subject._

_"Disturbing the peace, or whatever that is Mundy's say," he finally answered and I laughed. _

_"Oh okay. Well, be make careful next time when you have to stop Woody from "disturbing the peace."_

_After I cleaned the gash, I studied the bruise. It was a nasty shade of purple. Woody sure did get a few good punches in. I rubbed it gently and kissed his cheek._

_He grinned as I walked back into the kitchen, tossing the wet paper towel in the bin and grabbing a glass. I tossed some ice cubes in the glass and poured some bourbon in it, bringing it back to him._

_"Be more careful next time," I scolded lightly with a smile. I patted his head, slightly mess up his wavy hair. He scowled. He hated that. I giggled and fixed it._

_He smirked and grasped my arm, catching me off guard and pulled me into his arms. I gasped loudly as I my head hit his hard chest. I took in a deep breath of his aroma._

_"You know me," he said. "I'm never careful."_

_"That was so corny," I giggled, "but cute." He smiled and kissed my lips gently. I sat up, putting my knees on either side of his hips. I ghosted my knuckles over his cheek and slipped my fingers into his hair._

_I pulled hard, encouraging him to kiss harder. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip. I decided to play him and keep my lips closed._

_He whined and bit my lip, trying to slip his tongue between my tightly clasped lips. Knowing that I wouldn't open my lips that easily, he growled in his throat and gave my ass a hard squeeze._

_I gasped and he slipped his tongue in, exploring my mouth. He smirked against my lips. We fought for dominance, but overall, he won. He bit my bottom lip, gently starting to suck on it._

_A shudder ran down my spine and I pulled him closer. Our mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss. I was loosing my breath very quickly. We broke apart to take in a breath._

_Bigby started nipping at my neck, sucking lightly. He finally found my sweet spot, under my jaw, and sucked, running his tongue over it._

_Tingles of pleasure ran all threw my body. A moan escaped my parted lips._

_"Bigby," I breathed, "I got to... to go see Nerissa."_

_"No, you don't," he growled. His hands tightened on my waist. I honestly didn't want to quit, but I hadn't been to see her in a week._

_I placed my hands on his chest and detached his lips from my neck. He pouted._

_"Don't leave," he whined, grasping hold of my shirt and attempted to pull it up over my head. I stopped him. He whined again and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, snuggling his head into my bare stomach._

_"I gotta go babe," I said and tried to pull away. He nodded and kissed my stomach. He tickled my navel with his tongue. I swallowed the upcoming moan._

_He slipped his fingers into my waist band of my sweat pants._

_"That's it, I'm staying," I decided and I pulled my shirt up over my head**.**_

* * *

"It's you. Cleo. It can't be. You don't.." he trailed off. He finally found a suitable question.

"Why? Why did you change to this. Of all things?" he asked angrily. He seriously thought I was a prostitute?

"I'm not a prostitute, Bigby. I came by to pick up some money he owed my friend," I explained.

I saw Bigby sigh in relief. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He ghosted his fingertips of my cheek.

"I'm fine. Thanks," I replied while crossing my arms.

"Why was he hitting you?" he asked. I sighed.

"He tried to make a move on me. I shoved him away and he hit me, you came in, roughed 'im up and now we're here," I explained.

"I'b duh Woodsman, yew hoaar," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"And that gives you the right to rape me?" I asked with an expectant look and put a hand on my hip as he kept on talking.

"..aye saveed riddle reeed raiding good frum dis monster... I cut this fugger oben and filled his belly full of... uh," he popped his jaw back into place, "stones. AND THREW HIM IN THE FUCKING RIVER! That's the fuck who I am, you stupid bitch," he yelled whilst standing.

Bigby's yes narrowed dangerously and turned towards him.

"Hey! What did I say about that word?!" he yelled. He ran towards him and tackled him out the building. They both when flying.

I gasped loudly and rushed over. Bigby landed on Toad's car, out cold, and Woody hit the street light, landing a few feet away from the car Bigby resided on.

Toad came out and irritably placed his frog hands on the back of his head.

I walked away from the gaping hole, grabbing my purse. I stole a quick glance at the axe and picked it up. At least tried too. This thing heavy!

I dragged it down the stairs and out the door.

Woody had Bigby up against the advertising thing, choking him. Bigby's eyes turned yellow and his teeth grew into a sharp point.

I carried it over towards them, lifted it up, and slammed it into Woody's head as I hard as I could. I let go of the axe as Woody stumbled back and fell.

Bigby shook his head multiple time before regaining his normal stance. I smiled at him and bent over the Woodsman, going threw his pockets, hunting for the $100 dollars he owed Faith.

"Thanks," Bugby said. I smiled up at him.

"No problem," I replied. I finally found money, unfortunately it was only change. I growled and threw the change down.

"How fortunate," I grumbled and stood. I kicked him a couple of times.

"The guys got an axe in his brain. He's not feeling that," Bigby mentioned.

"It's more for me. I'm going to end having to pay for it," I said.

"I'll kill you, you fucking bitch," Woody grumbled.

"Let me help you." I used my boot to press the blade of the axe farther into his brain. He groaned and finally gave up.

"Guys havin' a bad day," Bigby commented.

"That makes two of us," I replied. I kicked him one last time and walked away.

I picked up my purse, going through it, looking for my pack of cigarettes and lighter.

I pulled one out, attempting to light it up. I tried numerous times. I muttered a 'great' and threw it down.

"I didn't know you smoked," Bigby said and I looked up.

"Oh yea. I started a month after we split," I said. He lit my cigarette with the silver light with my initials engraved inside a heart I bought him for our three month anniversary. I got it for him so he could always remember me when we were away from each other. I guess he finally got around to using it.

He had forgotten about our anniversary. It was my first time being mad at him. He made up for it by attempting to make me a homemade meal: cooked salmon. I ended up helping him and we ate in his chair while watching a movie.

I breathed out smoke and flicked some ash on the ground. I looked up at him. I looked into his beautiful brown eyes I had missed so much.

"Who do you work for, really?" he asked and I looked down. I leaned against the wall behind me.

"These lips are sealed, sorry," I whispered. He took a step towards me and narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

I suddenly looked up at him, with a tiny smile on my lips.

"Like my ribbon?" I asked pointing at it. He smiled slightly.

"Beautiful.." he answered. A tiny blush tinged my cheeks.

"Thanks."

An awkward silence broke out between us.

"Why'd you change? What happened?" he asked. I sighed and looked down.

"After we split, I was in depression for a couple of weeks. I decided to change. My outfits, my attitude, and my emotions. I got a job..or jobs. I got my own apartment and now we're here," I explained.

"Things change and so do people, I guess," I added as an afterthought.

"I guess," Bigby agreed and I shrugged.

Bigby looked behind him. He took a few steps forward. I came up beside him. He sighed irritably and started to walk away.

I grabbed his hand.

"Don't. He's had a rough day. Leave him alone," I said gently.

"He hit you. He needs to pay for that," Bigby replied and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine. See. All good." I smiled. He was worried. It made me feel good inside. Butterfly's fluttered in my stomach.

I looked down and released him. I turned around and blushed. What was I? Some school girl?

"How much was it he owed her?" he asked.

"A hundred.." I answered.

"I'm guessin' it'd be bad for you to show up empty handed," he said and I nodded.

"It's alright. I'll pay for it," I said as I turned around. He took out his money and started counting it.

"Let's see. I've got twenty..forty, seven- eight. Fifty-eight. It's all I got-it'll help, right?" he said while holding it out to me.

I looked down at it.

"It's fine, Bigby. I can pay for it," I said while gently pushing his hand back.

"Just..take it," he said. I sighed and took the money, shoving it in my purse.

"Thank you, Bigby," I said.

He smiled. "I'm still gonna need a statement."

"I've got to go drop off the money," I said.

"Meet me back at my office, then," he stated and I laughed.

"It's a bit late for an office meeting, Sheriff. I'll stop by your apartment," I said and flicked some ash from my cigarette.

He chuckled. I smiled brightly. I missed that laugh so much. God, I missed him.

"You should get these cleaned up until then," I suggested whilst grabbing his jaw, moving it from the left side to the ride side. He laughed and shook his head.

I removed my hand.

"I clean up okay," he commented and I giggled.

"I know," I agreed. I smiled at him. My smile faded away and I looked intently into his eyes.

"I need to tell you something," I said. I was so nervous on the inside. _Don't screw up, Cleo, _my mind coaxed.

"What is it?" he asked.

I took a step forward and leaned my head towards his ear and whispered, "I've missed you."

I kissed his cheek and walked past him. Swaying my hips slightly. I could feel his gaze on me as I walked away. I released the breath I was holding and tossed my cigarette away, stepping on it and making my way to the Pudding and Pie.

"Good job, Cleo," I said aloud. "Real good job."

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**It's 12:45 where I'm at so it's basically Wednesday. XD I love how I think. Anyways, I want to thank all my reviewers and enjoy this chapter. **

**-A-KT66**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Chapter Nine

I instantly covered my mouth with my hand. I can't scream. It would attract attention and that's not what I needed. Snow came rushing out the door. She gasped loudly.

"Oh God," she murmured. I sunk to my knees in front of my deceased friend. I wiped the incoming tears away.

"Cleo? Are you okay?" Snow asked as she came around to kneel next to me. She wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder.

"She-she...why her..what.." I trailed off, choking to keep the sobs away and sniffed. What did she ever do? Faith wasn't exactly miss perfect.

She was some rather crude things, but that meant nothing to me. She was a close friend.

"Come on, sweetie. Let's go," Snow cooed and raised us up. She walked us back into the lobby and sat me on the love seat. She sat me down and stood in front of me.

"Did you know her?" Snow asked. I would have rolled my eyes if I had felt like it instead I nodded. Snow's eyes softened and she sighed.

"We need to get Bigby," she said and I said nothing but nodded. I wanted to find this killer, this heartless maniac. She patted my shoulder and walked away. She sped-walk up the stairs and that left me.

I grabbed Grimble's jacket, seeing as he was still asleep. I'm surprised my scream hadn't woke him. I walked back outside and covered her head with it.

I forced the tears away and breathed in deeply.

Why Faith is what I couldn't understand. It scared me to think that I could be next. I swallowed uneasily And rubbed my eyes.

"Cleo?" Bigby asked as he exiter the apartment building and stepped down the stairs. "What happened?" I pointed to the jacket. He turned to it and knelt down before it.

He reached out and grabbed the jacket, pulling it slowly off her head. He muttered, "I'm sorry, Cleo." I crossed my arms over my chest watching him investigate.

"Who is she? She's not a mundy right?" Snow asked and I responded with a 'no'.

"I thought I knew everyone in Fabletown," Snow said. "She looks familiar. I can't place her though."

"She was close," I croaked and Snow nodded.

Her eyes were wide open, staring off into the endless space. I looked away.

"Can you close her eyes, please? Just to make her look more peaceful," I asked unsteadily. He complied and closed her lids. I sighed sadly.

I was gonna have to tell Nerissa if she didn't already know. I rubbed my eyes and watched Bigby study her.

"Who found her?" he asked and I raised my hand slightly.

"I did."

"She screamed and I came out into investigate. Then I got you right away," Snow explained furthermore and I nodded.

"I covered her with Grimble's jacket," I added.

"No one else was with you?"

"No."

"Do you think one of us did this?" I asked quietly.

"There hasn't been a murder in Fable town in a while," he stated.

"All the more reason not to start a panic over it," Snow said. She looked up to see people walking down the street.

"Have a look around. We don't have much time," she added and came to stand beside me.

"What tha...?" Bigby muttered and pulled her ribbon from her mouth. I covered my mouth with my hand. Her ring was attached to it.

"Can I see the ring?" I asked. Bigby craned his neck to look me. He sighed and handed me the ribbon. I thanked him quietly and studied the ring closely.

"Some kind of symbol," I whispered. I recognized it, but couldn't quite place it.

"We'll figure it out later," Bigby said. I shrugged.

"She was place here with some care," he noted after a few minutes.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"You can see she wasn't just tossed here. She was deliberately placed here-" "for us to find," I finished and Bigby nodded.

"Exactly."

"What kind of monster would do this?" Snow asked. I shrugged with a sad shake of the head. Oh how much I wanted to cry out in anger. No one deserved this.

Bigby examined her neck. The cut was really strange. It must have been done with some sort of magic.

"Strange cut," he commented.

"Something must have done this with magic attached to it," I suggested.

"Or something extremely sharp," Bigby added. I nodded. He finished checking out her head. Then he followed a blood trail that led to the back fence.

"Are you alright?" Snow asked. She rested her soft hand on my shoulder.

"I'm fine. She was just a friend," I answered with the tiniest smile I could muster. "She helped me through my break-up with Bigby. Been friends ever since."

"I'm sorry, sweetie," she cooed and I nodded.

"I want to find the killer. That's all I want," I told her and she nodded. She rubbed my shoulder till Bigby came back.

He knelt in front of us. He pulled out a piece of fabric, examining it then checking our skirts. I raised an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" Snow asked.

"Better to be thorough," he replied and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure," Snow said uneasily, "just hurry up. We don't have much time."

After seeing we could have no 'involvement' in the murder, he stood again.

Snow glanced at the head and sighed.

"We should move her before anyone shows up," Snow suggested. "We'll find out more at the business office. She'll be in the books. I'm sure of it. What's her name again?" Snow turned to me.

"Faith," I murmured and she nodded.

"Do you have any idea whats going on?" I asked Bigby, looking at him with hopeful eyes. Our eyes met for a split second. I thought I saw something shoot through them.

Guilt? I wasn't sure.

"Someone brought her in from the outside."

"That much is obvious. I told her I'd meet her at the Pudding and Pie to drop the money off," I explained.

"So, someone from the outside," Snow confirmed and I nodded. "Well, at least someone didn't come from inside the Woodlands."

I sighed and ran my hand down my face. I was so tired and stressed. I thought a life without Bigby, without having to worry if he's safe or not, would be carefree. But I realize that my life before was perfect.

That life then, wasn't stressful nor agitating. It was perfect. Our arguments, our conversations, our everything was just how I liked it and I had lost it because I thought Bigby was playing behind my back.

I was broke out my thoughts by Bigby calling my name.

"Cleo, are you okay?" Bigby asked, coming to stand next to me. I realized Snow was no longer with us.

She must have already gone to the Business Office.

"I'm fine," I answer half-truthfully.

"What were you thinking about?" Bigby asked, crossing his arms expectantly. I swallowed.

"Nothing important," I answered slowly. This was so awkward. Nerissa always wondered why I never called Bigby up. This was why. It would be too awkward. You could practically see the awkwardness oozing from us.

I mean, I had slept with this man countless times and our relationship ended because I was stupid. He raised his bushy eyebrows.

"You wanna try that again?" he asked. I bit my lip and smirked.

"Nope," I replied popping, the 'p' and walked past him. I entered the apartment complex, a proud smile on my face.

Where that new found cockiness came from, I had no clue, but I'm sure glad it did. Two could play at this game. Whatever game we were playing anyway.

* * *

**This whole thing might not make sense now, but I promise it'll clear up in future chapters. Like it? Hate it? Gimme a beautimus review**!


	10. Chapter Ten

**Im finally back. I'm sorry, but I just felt too lazy to write. Anyhow, in this chapter, I wanted to portray Cleo as being slightly jealous. I also want you to know I have no hate towards Snow nor does Cleo. She's just in a state of shock right now.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Ten

"Gren..." I sighed as he continued to argue with me or complain to me. He would not hush about how they totally ignore the lower folks of Fabletown and focus on people living in the Woodlands.

I rubbed my temples as he called Bigby another rude name.

"How could you date a lap dog like that?" he grumbled and I rolled my eyes for the fifth time.

"Gren, shut up. I'm having a rough night, so could you cut me some slack and get off my ass, I'll see you at Holly's tonight," I said and he groaned.

I kissed his cheek and sent him on his way.

Believe it or not, Gren, Holly, and I were pretty close. Holly and Gren gave me the cold shoulder when I first entered sad and broken-hearted with Nerissa. They soon warmed up to me when Nerissa suggested I ask if she had any job openings.

It surprised her to say the least and it took some convincing by Nerissa to allow me to work there, but soon enough, I was working there happier then ever.

I entered the business office, a tired look on my face.

Bigby, Snow, and Bufkin mustn't have not noticed me as I entered. I stopped to study them. A smile tugged at my lips as I watched Snow and Bigby work together; sifting through books, just working together.

Everyone knew they had something special. Colin had warned me about Bigby and told me to 'keep an eye out for him and Snow'. I always knew what he was hinting at, but it seemed almost impossible for Bigby to cheat.

But, everything's possible I guess. Colin also told me, if I hadn't have 'interfered' as he puts it, that they would probably be together. I doubted it though. Snow and Bigby always managed a professional relationship.

However, many other Fable's agreed with Colin. It hurt my feelings to know I was a nuisance, but I got over it.

I shook my head and made my way over to the table. Bigby finally noticed me and looked up, a smile present on his lips. I turned away and began looking through the books.

After a few minutes, I realized I really had no reason being here. They would take care of it. I ran a hand over my face. Then sighed. I stood again.

"I better get outta here and let you guys work," I stated awkwardly.

It must have surprised Bigby because he had a disappointed look on his face.

"Close your mouth, Bigby. I have no use being here. I'll be a nuisance."

'Just like you were with Snow and Bigby's relationship?' my mind teased harshly and I shook my head.

"Is everything alright?" Snow asked, concerned. I stared at her. Her beautiful face. She was so much more beautiful than me. Was I jealous. I shook my head again. They must think I'm crazy.

What was wrong with me? I ran a trembling hand through my hair.

"N-no I'm fine. Gi-give me a call if you need any information. I-I'll let you guys get to it," I said and stumbled away from them. I must have looked drunk.

I reached the door without hurting myself and exited the Woodlands. I wrapped my arms around myself as I walked down the street.

What was happening to me. I'm slowly going insane aren't I? I swallowed. Tears forced their way into my eyes. I was so helpless. So pathetic.

"Hey Cleo, wait up?" I turned my head to see Bigby jogging. I turned back around and began walking faster.

"Cleo!" Bigby shouted. He had a demanding tone in his voice and I stopped. I turned on my heel. He stopped in front of me. I looked at him.

"What are you doing, Bigby?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" he asked, ignoring my question. "You didn't look too good back there."

"I'm fine," I snapped. He crossed his arms suspiciously at me. I swallowed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just tired. A lot has happened and it's overwhelming me," I explained. I rubbed my arms and my head fell. Bigby began to put his hand on my shoulder. I took a step back before he could.

He had a hurt look on his handsome face. I turned away from him.

"You should get back to Snow. You guys have a lot of work to do," I murmured and walked away.

Should I go home or head to the Trip Trap? I needed the money and so I headed to the bar. I made it there in twenty clumsy minutes and entered.

"Hey Cleo," Holly greeted as soon as I entered. I forced a smile. It must've looked like I was crazy or on drugs or something because Holly and Gren both gave me concerned looks.

"What's wrong, Cleo?" Holly asked and I shrugged.

"Nothing." I sat at a stool and propped my head up on my hand. I closed my eyes.

"Are you sure? Your skin is deathly pale and you look like you could hurl," Gren said with a playful tone. I opened my eyes to glare at him.

"Screw you," I murmured.

"I agree, Cleo. You don't look too well," Holly agreed. I looked at Holly and shrugged.

"Why does it matter?" Holly and Gren shared concerned looks. I stood up and yawned. Stretching, I walked towards the exit.

"I'm going to see Nerissa," I stated and exited. I walked to the Pudding and Pie. It was surprisingly not very empty. A few men were there, flirting with the women, but other than that.

Nerissa was talking with Georgie. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and she walked towards me after finishing her conversation with him. Her smile disappeared when she got closer.

"Cleo? Are you okay?" Her voice was laced with worry. I grinned.

"Of course! Why wouldn't your little sister be fine?" She looked at me in horror. I pushed her aside and began walking towards the bar.

Blackness began invading my eyesight and my legs gave out. My eyes closed and I fell to the floor.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review!**


End file.
